


Gosalyn's 15th! (Español)

by SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Exploration, F/M, Island - Freeform, Musicals, Romance, Slice of Life, Teenagers, This story is also in English
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: The Duck family go somewhere special for Gosalyn's 15th birthday!
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Della Duck, Gyro Gearloose/Gandra Dee, Huey Duck/Gosalyn Mallard
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Lena - 16  
Webby - 15  
Gosalyn - 15  
Trillizos - 14  
Susie - 12

Texto del capitulo

Gosalyn ya dejó en claro que no quería una quinceañera. Ella quería algo mucho mejor. ¡Un viaje con sus amigos más cercanos! Los niños se emocionaron cuando Scrooge acordó pagar por todo. "Pero no nos volvamos locos, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Huey.

"¿Nos quedaremos en algún lugar durante esto o volveremos de inmediato?" le pregunta a Gosalyn. Louie sonríe "¡Definitivamente deberíamos quedarnos en otro lugar para relajarnos por tu cumpleaños"!

Él mira a Lena "¿Qué piensas, Lena?". Ella está de acuerdo "¡Diablos, sí! ¡Siempre! Webby todavía tenía curiosidad" ¿Pero a dónde iríamos exactamente? Gosalyn sonríe.

"¡Algo me dice que todavía no quiere que sepamos ese detalle en particular!" Dewey dice, cruzando los brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, en el matador de nubes ...

"¡Ok, niños! ¡Quédense abrochados en sus asientos! ¡Tómenos, Launchpad! Scrooge gritó emocionado." Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para que me venen los ojos, ¡Huey me está apretando la mano como si fuera un limón! ", Exclamó Louie. Gosalyn usa un tono atrevido" ¡Mi cumpleaños, mi regla! ".

Della miró frustrada a su esposo sentado a su lado, repitiendo el incidente en su mente cuando "Gizmoduck" y Huey fueron a dar un paseo y, de la nada, el traje comenzó a hacer fallas extrañas. Para resumir, Huey resultó gravemente herido y actualmente está obligado a usar una silla de ruedas.

"Me pregunto si siempre tuvo miedo a las alturas o todo es solo por eso una vez". pensó. Susie se sentó entre sus hermanos Dewey y Huey y no le gustaba usar una venda en los ojos porque confiaba más en su vista que en los demás debido al hecho de que era sorda. Se la quita, escribe en su cuaderno y se la da a Huey.

Luego se quita la venda para leer. Decía "¿Por qué estamos volando?" Él escribe "viaje para el cumpleaños de Gosalyn" y le devuelve el cuaderno. Ella escribe algo nuevo y se lo da de nuevo. Esta vez solo dijo "¿Dónde?"

"¡Enciende tus audífonos, Sue!" él gritó. Ella lo hizo y él le dice que ninguno de ellos lo sabe aún ... y que también necesitan aprender más lenguaje de señas.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas horas después

Mientras sus hermanos, la mayoría de los adultos y Lena dormían, ¡Dewey comenzaba a entrar en pánico! "¡SI NO LLEGAMOS PRONTO, ESTOY SALTANDO DEL AVIÓN DE PATO!" el grito. Webby lo abofetea rápidamente. Gosalyn lució una sonrisa ansiosa "." ¡¿Qué buscas ?! Webby dijo de una manera sospechosa. "¿Eso es lo que esperaba?", Dice Gosalyn. Susie podía oír todo, aunque en voz baja, y despierta a sus hermanos y a Lena.

"¿Me estás diciendo que querías ver un ... Dewicide?!?" Webby parece sorprendido. "Está bien, no debería bromear sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero ¿en serio? ¡Moriré!" Gosalyn pone los ojos en blanco y señala los paracaídas "¡No si llevas uno de esos!" ella dice con orgullo.

¡Se les cae la boca a los niños! ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¡Eran extremadamente altos en el cielo y ella quería que cada uno saltara! Huey rueda hacia ellos "¡En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, estoy en una silla de ruedas! ¡No puedo y no haré eso!" Él dijo.

"Realmente pensé que podríamos llegar con estilo, ¡especialmente porque es mi cumpleaños mañana!" Ella les ruega con los ojos. "Y respecto a tu silla de ruedas, Huey, investigué un poco en línea y resulta que definitivamente puedes." ella continuó.

Después de pensarlo durante unos minutos, Dewey tomó su decisión final. "¡Estoy tan metida! ¡De hecho, déjame ir primero!" Huey, Louie y Susie permanecieron inseguras, ¡pero Webby estaba emocionado! "¿Tal vez podría quedarme con los demás?" Lena sintió demasiado miedo. Y fue entonces cuando Scrooge interrumpió "¿No viniste a este viaje porque querían crear más recuerdos divertidos juntos? ¡Todos van! ¡Fin de la discusión!"

Dewey y Gosalyn se ayudan mutuamente y los demás se preparan con sus paracaídas antes de saltar. ¡Todos miran a lo lejos y Lena realmente se asusta! Louie agarra su mano suavemente y besa su mejilla, sorprendiendo a Lena. "¡Podemos hacer esto juntos! ¡No negaré que esto me aterroriza tanto, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo contigo, Lena, porque te amo!"

Ahora los demás estaban conmocionados. Della y Fenton sonrieron. Webby y Dewey no pudieron evitar aplaudirlos, haciendo que las mejillas de Louie se pusieran rojas de vergüenza. "¡Mientras disfrutamos de ese pequeño espectáculo, no deberíamos perder más tiempo! ¿Listo, Web? Espera, ¿por qué te quitaste el paracaídas?" Dewey dijo rápidamente. Ella no responde y con una sonrisa, ¡salta ella misma! "¡Ven a ponerte al día!" ella gritó.


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Será mejor que sepa lo que está haciendo!" Dewey miró hacia afuera. Todos se sorprenden cuando ella le grita

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡AHORA SALTAR!" ¡Retrocede unos pasos y se arroja!

"¡¡¡ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!!!".

Lena y Louie se miran entre ellas y a las demás antes de salir juntas, gritando. Huey y Susie miran derrotados.

"No te preocupes, en caso de que algo le pase a los paracaídas, tu papá puede atraparlos, pero realmente dudo que algo suceda".

Gosalyn giró a Huey cerca de la salida.

"¡Sabes qué, probablemente debería atrapar a Webby antes de que golpee el suelo!"

Gosalyn lo detiene "¡Espera, héroe! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Conozco a Webby, y ella no saltaría si supiera que se convertiría en un panqueque! ¡Si tengo razón, usará el flotador que mi padre dejó con ella! ¡Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a saltar con los niños que quedan! "

Della tuvo un pequeño problema con la idea de dejar ir a Susie. Llámalo instinto maternal o ansiedad extrema, pero Susie no era tan atrevida como Webby o Gosalyn.

"¡Mamá, me voy y estoy en una silla de ruedas! ¡Pongámonos al día con Louie y Dewey!" Huey trata de tranquilizarla. Ella acepta a regañadientes después de que Fenton sugiere seguirlos justo detrás de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena se aferró fuertemente a Louie, mientras caían bajo las nubes "¡Oye, ya sabes, esto no es tan malo como pensaba! Pero, ¿cuándo usamos exactamente nuestros paracaídas?" Louie se rió mientras abrazaba a la chica de sus sueños.

Levantó la vista para ver a Gosalyn, Huey y Susie. "Una vez que nos acerquemos un poco más al suelo, ¡podemos usarlos!" Gosalyn gritó.  
Como Susie no estaba acostumbrada a hablar, cuando tenía ganas de gritar, sonaba un poco robótica.

Huey miró preocupado a su hermana y se preguntó si esto estaba realmente bien para ella. Tal vez su madre tenía razón. Tal vez debería haberse quedado a salvo en la capa de nubes ...

¡Pero no, ella es capaz de cualquier cosa! Probablemente no sea lo mismo que Webby o Gosalyn, pero bueno, ¡nadie es perfecto! ¡Ella no pidió nacer como era! EN SERIO, ¿QUIÉN PUEDE? ¡Ella solo quiere ser tratada como una persona real!

Huey entendió completamente tan pronto como quedó en silla de ruedas. Él quería que ella fuera feliz. El resto de la familia también la entendió, pero aún así se preocuparon mucho, lo que realmente los frustraría a ambos. Gosalyn le guiña un ojo!

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a sacarlos! ¡Webby, usa tu flotador o agarra a Dewey!"  
Los niños sueltan sus paracaídas y sienten un gran alivio cuando aterrizan con seguridad en una isla.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde nos trajiste?" Lena le pregunta a Gosalyn, quien respondió con entusiasmo con "ISLA DE MUJERES !!!!"

Huey y Dewey intentaron reconstruir eso. Isla de las mujeres? pensaron antes de que Gosalyn los corrigiera "¡Se llama Isla de las Mujeres, muchachos! ¡Nos quedaremos en Cancún por una semana!"

"¿ESTAMOS EN CANCÚN, MÉXICO?" Fenton se acercó en su traje mientras sostenía a Della. Gosalyn sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos. "Esta era mi casa, antes de que me adoptaran. Quería recordar cómo era estar aquí por un tiempo".


	6. Chapter 6

Fenton no pudo borrar la sonrisa emocionada de su rostro cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente.

"Solía traerme aquí a veces cuando era niña. ¡Y más joven que Susie!"

Se descarga el traje, suelta un grito tradicional y vuelve a hablar "¡Por dios, ha pasado mucho tiempo!"

"¡EXACTAMENTE! ¡Por eso estamos aquí!" Gosalyn estaba tan feliz que dio la vuelta a través de la arena con Webby y Dewey siguiéndola.

Susie sonríe cuando Huey se vuelve hacia Della y le pregunta: "¿Deberíamos llegar a donde nos quedaremos o esperar a los demás?"

Della no perdió el tiempo, porque esta vez quería tomar otra siesta, en una cama.

"Podemos ir, estoy seguro de que nos encontrarán más tarde. Además, tengo que acostarme. ¡Vamos niños!"

Todos caminan por las calles para encontrar hileras de tiendas que se parecen a Santee Alley en Calisota.

"¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es realmente increíble! ¡Probablemente deberíamos haber venido aquí para nuestra luna de miel en lugar de Barcelona, Fenny!" Fenton le sonríe a su esposa, ansioso por mostrarles algunas de las mejores cosas que hacer en la isla.

"¡Papá, nos fuimos en paracaídas! ¡Creo que todos podríamos tomar una siesta!" dijo Louie

Se encontraron con una tienda que alquila carros de golf.

Gosalyn miró a su alrededor "¡Podríamos hacer eso, o podríamos hacer turismo en un carrito de golf primero! Ahora es bastante tranquilo. No veo mucha gente deambulando".

Scrooge, Gandra y Launchpad encuentran al grupo y Scrooge alquila dos carros de golf

Dewey saca su mini teclado "¡Quizás deberíamos mostrarles lo que se están perdiendo! ¿Tienes tus baquetas, hermano?" Huey los sostiene "¡Siempre!"

"¡Montemos!"

Todos comienzan a cantar Take On Me de A-ha

Webby: Hablando lejos (¡Sí, sí!) No sé qué, debo decir que ...

Gosalyn: ¡Dilo de todos modos! Hoy no es mi día, encontrarte

Gandra: ¡Alejándome!

Gandra y Lena: Vendré por tu amor, ¿de acuerdo?

Launchpad: ¡Enfréntame! (¡Enfréntame!)

Louie: ¡Tómame! (¡Enfréntame!)

Huey: ¡YO HE IDO!

Dewey: EN UN DÍA O DOSOO!

Gosalyn: Entonces

Gosalyn y Louie: No hace falta decir que

Gosalyn: estoy en desventaja y termina, pero seré ...

Gosalyn y Louie: ¡Tropezando!

Della: lentamente aprendiendo que la vida está bien

Della y Huey: ¡Después de mí, no es mejor prevenir que curar!

Launchpad y Della: ¡Enfréntame! (¡Enfréntame!)

Lena y Louie: ¡Tómame! (¡Enfréntame!)  
((  
Huey y Gosalyn: ¡ME VENDRÉ!

Dewey y Webby: EN UN DÍA O 2 !!!

(Instrumental)

Huey: ¡Oh, las cosas que dices! ¿Es una vida o ...

Huey y Gosalyn: ¿Solo para alejar mis preocupaciones?

Louie: ¡Eres todo lo que quiero recordar!

Louie y Webby: ¡Estás huyendo!

Huey Louie y Webby: ¡vendré por ti de todos modos!

Della y Launchpad: ¡Enfréntame! (¡Enfréntame!)

Lena y Louie: ¡Tómame! (¡Enfréntame!)

Huey y Gosalyn: ¡ESTARÉ IDA!

Webby: en un día

Webby y Gosalyn: ¡O dos!

Louie: ¡Tómame!  
(¡Oh, tómame!)

Huey y Gandra: ¡Lo haré!  
(¡Enfermo!)

Huey y Gandra: ¡Sé!  
(¡Ser!)

Huey y Gandra: ¡Se fue!  
(¡Gooonee!)

Webby: ¡En un día o dosoooo!


	7. Chapter 7

Kida estaba leyendo un buen libro mientras su hermano gemelo Terrell se estaba duchando.

"¡¿Es mucho pedirle que se apure?!? Escuche, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Scrooge que dice que vinieron a la isla hace un tiempo. ¡Necesitamos encontrarlos lo antes posible! Si no lo hacemos, ¿cuál era el punto? de Scrooge volando aquí?

Terrell sale del baño, completamente vestido, aunque con una toalla en la cabeza.

"¡No sople una junta! Los encontraremos y los sorprenderemos, pero comamos algo primero porque tengo mucha hambre".

Se dirigen a almorzar en algún lugar de la isla.

Mientras tanto, la familia de los patos estaba pasando el rato en su pequeño apartamento temporal. Gandra estaba ocupada trenzando el cabello de Webby. ¡Después de todo, ella ciertamente sabía lo que hacía!  
"¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó aprender todo esto de nuevo?" ¡Lena siempre tuvo curiosidad!

"¿Ese salón de belleza en Westport al que fuimos? ¡Solía trabajar allí! Por tiempo parcial, por supuesto. ¡También trabajé un poco para el Cuerpo de Paz por un tiempo! ¡Sí, mis padres me permitieron hacer eso después de la universidad!"

Webby no pudo evitar sonreír cuando habló con Lena

"¿Cómo te sientes, Lena?"

Lena la mira extrañamente, preguntándose qué quiere decir y sus ojos se abren cuando se da cuenta

"¡Uh-uh no vayas POR FAVOR!"

Gosalyn pone los ojos en blanco y se golpea la frente

"¡Tu novio finalmente te lo dijo, flaca! ¡Y solo le tomó, qué, cuatro años!

Lena parecía molesta

"¡NO ES MI NOVIO! ¡De todos modos, no se supone que yo sea el foco principal aquí, pequeña señorita cumpleaños! ¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos!


	8. Chapter 8

Fenton toca suavemente la puerta de la habitación con las chicas.

"Damas, ¿cómo están? ¿Puedo entrar? ¡Quiero ver mi girasol!"

"¡Puedes entrar y, de hecho, puedes verme trenzar el cabello de Susie después!

Él entra y Susie sonríe y lo abraza. Él hace un lenguaje de señas para preguntarle si ella tiene sus audífonos y ella responde que sí.

Sigue firmando y hablando al mismo tiempo "¡Te ves genial, Webby! ¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa guerrera? Ha habido un pequeño problema. Me temo que LaunchPad, tu madre y el tío Scrooge tuvieron que regresar a Duckburg inmediatamente porque algo urgente vino arriba."

Bocas caen "¡¿QUÉ?!?!" Gandra pensaba que podría ser un poco más difícil manejar a todos los niños sola, a veces al menos. Ella y Fenton eran los únicos adultos con los que podían contar. Susie deja escapar un gran suspiro y firma "¡Vamos a morir!"

Fenton vuelve a firmar "No tienes que preocuparte, Sue. ¡Todos nos cuidaremos el uno al otro! ¡Tus hermanos y yo no dejaríamos que nada te pasara! ¡Y definitivamente podría decir lo mismo de las chicas! Estaremos bien! "

Gosalyn pone su mano sobre el hombro de Susie y le dice: "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a algún lugar después de que Gandra te haya peinado?

Susie asiente con la cabeza

Los chicos entran y Louie habla.

"Sinceramente, no me importa que se hayan ido. Volverán tan pronto como terminen con lo que dejaron".  
Él mira a Lena, que mira hacia otro lado, todavía molesto por avergonzarla en el avión, lo que entristece a Louie.

Gosalyn le susurra algo a Huey y él sonríe

"Hola papá, ¿crees que podrías volar Gosalyn por la isla para tener una mejor imagen? ¿Después del almuerzo?"

"¿Estás bromeando, Hue? ¡Los isleños podrían verme! ¡Deberíamos llevar el carrito de golf por todo el lugar! Realmente lo siento, Gosalyn, pero simplemente no podemos hacer eso. ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!"

Gosalyn chasquea los dedos "¡Maldita sea! ¡Vale la pena intentarlo!"

Al ver que Gosalyn estaba un poco molesto, Dewey volvió a sospechar un poco y preguntó a su padrastro "Si es así, ¿por qué trajiste el traje?"

"¡En el caso de una emergencia, por supuesto! ¡No sabes lo que podría pasar! ¡Y no voy a dejar que nada le pase a ninguno de ustedes!"

Todos miran a Huey, que apoyó la barbilla en su mano, levantó una ceja y respondió en tono sarcástico con "Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?"

"¡Oye, te advertí que Gyro y yo estábamos trabajando en el traje, pero aún querías ir a volar! ¡No puedes fijarme eso, amigo!"


	9. Chapter 9

¡Della estaba furiosa y no era realista!

"¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No deberíamos regresar a la mansión solo por algún estúpido informe de noticias en tu teléfono, tío Scrooge! ¡Quiero estar en la isla con mi esposo y mis hijos! Déjanos la vuelta en este instante !!! " Le gritó a Launchpad.

Scrooge abofetea a Della

"¡Necesitas calmarte, muchacha! ¡Estamos haciendo esto por ellos! ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡Más rápido, muchacho! ¡Cuanto antes lleguemos a casa, mejor!  
Gyro tiene que ponernos a prueba, especialmente a mí, ya que soy un anciano. No hay forma de saberlo sin ir primero a él. Si estamos bien, nos reuniremos con ellos. Si no, me temo que tendremos que quedarnos y su esposo, Gandra y los gemelos Jackson pueden traerlos de vuelta ".

"¡¿WHAAAAT?!? KIDA Y TERRY ESTÁN EN LA ISLA TAMBIÉN?!?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIS QUEDOS?

"¿Qué te deben exactamente?"

"Nada, de verdad. Solo quiero volver a verlos. ¡Son increíbles!"

Della se limpia una lágrima y Launchpad suspira

"Bueno, ¡realmente no necesitábamos traer Launchpad! ¡Lo hubiera pasado muy bien con ellos! Además, ¡soy mucho más capaz de volar MY Cloud Slayer!

LaunchPad gira el piloto automático, se levanta y se cruza de brazos

"¿Quieres decirle, o debería?"

Della parece confundida y enojada mientras Scrooge parece asustado y revela su oscuro secreto ...

"Launchpad no es solo mi piloto ... Él es mi hijo ... y tu primo".

Della se congeló en su lugar, las manos ahuecando su boca

"¿¡¿¡¿DESDE CUANDO?!?!?" Ella gruñó

"Uhh, ¿nacimiento?"

"¡NO, IDIOTAS! ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO ESTABA PLANEANDO MANTENER ESTE SECRETO?"

"Me lo dijo hace dos años".

"¡¿POR QUÉ GUARDARÍAS ESTO DE NOSOTROS ?!"

"No pude evitar criarlo, ¡ok! ¡Éramos muy pobres!

"¡Espera! ¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?! Su madre es--

La cara de Scrooge se contrae

"No es nuestro problema, la última vez que lo revisé. No te atrevas a decir su nombre"

Della aprieta los dientes

"¡No entiendo por qué los rechazarías! ¡Tuviste la oportunidad de verlo crecer como una gran persona! ¡Perdí 10 años con mis hijos! ¡Y no fue porque me fui!

Della casi golpea a Scrooge pero se detiene

"Me decepcionas, tío".


	10. Chapter 10

Capricci Pizzeria 1:00 pm

Dewey mira sorprendido a su hermana y grita

"¿Acabas de envejecer sin nuestro permiso otra vez, jovencita? ¿Qué hay de tu medicina? ¿La trajiste?"

Susie lucía como si dijera: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Cállate el infierno!

Lena sonrió

"Un poco milagroso, si me preguntas!  
Estoy seguro de que definitivamente duele, especialmente durante la parte de la pubertad.

Webby gime

-pero ella no se queja, en absoluto!

Gosalyn se ríe

"¡No me lo digas dos veces! ¡Si eres una niña, por supuesto, la pubertad es lo peor! El desastre sangriento que ocurre cada mes-

Louie se ahoga con su saliva

"¿Podemos por favor no hablar de sangre antes de comenzar a comer? ¡Quiero disfrutar mi pizza extranjera!"

Fenton hace una ligera mueca

"¡Estamos todos llenos de ese maravilloso fluido corporal carmesí! ¡Es completamente innecesario estar avergonzado o avergonzado!"

Su camarero llega a la mesa con una pizza grande.

Gosalyn tiene la idea de probar Karaoke, corre hacia el frente y pide el micrófono. Cuando la dejan usarlo, ella hace un discurso rápido.

"Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, ¡estoy aquí con mis amigos en probablemente el mejor viaje de mi vida! Nací aquí, pero me crié en St Canard, Calisota, después de ser adoptada. No conozco a ninguno de ustedes, pero mañana es mi cumpleaños, así que permítanme cantar la canción más significativa que conozco. No se preocupen, estária en español para que puedan cantar si quieren ".

¡Fenton, Webby y Huey fueron los primeros en aplaudir y el resto de los clientes se unieron también!

Webby habló con Huey

"¡Eso fue demasiado rápido! No pude entenderlo".

Fenton se vuelve hacia ellos.

"Básicamente, ¡va a estar cantando en español!"

Susie silba

¡Gosalyn comienza a tocar el piano y canta Luz Sin Gravedad de Belinda y los niños parecen realmente impresionados! Lena muestra una gran sonrisa.

Gosalyn pudo escuchar aplausos cuando terminó.  
"Eso fue ... increíblemente emocional, ¡aunque no entendí nada de eso! ¡Puedo decir que la mayoría de nosotros no lo entendimos, así que no debería importar!"

Susie volvió a escribir en su libro y se lo muestra a Lena, quien lo lee en voz alta.

"¡Habla por ti mismo, Beanstalk!"

Los niños se ríen mientras Fenton solo sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

Gosalyn regresa a la mesa y pronto un niño se presenta

¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Diego y mi tío es dueño de esta pizzería! ¿Quiénes son el resto de tus amigos, cumpleañera? Escuche su actuación y fue increíble! También puedo hablar inglés, para facilitar las cosas.

"¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Estoy bien de cualquier manera, pero ahora mis amigos también pueden entenderlo. ¡Ya no actúo en público a menudo, así que fue divertido! Mis amigos son Huey, Dewey, Louie, Lena, Webby, Susie, Gandra y Fenton. Hubo algunos otros pero se fueron por alguna razón ".

"¿Quizás tenga algo que ver con las noticias? Algo peligroso podría estar viniendo aquí".

Dewey realmente puede decir lo que piensa, sin importar las estupideces que puedan salir de su gran boca.

"¡Nah, amigo! ¡Este lugar es el verdadero negocio! Por cierto, ¿por qué llevas gafas de sol adentro? ¿Gran ego?"

Webby patea la pierna de Dewey debajo de la mesa

"¡Ow! ¡¿Por qué fue eso ?!"

Ella lo mira pero él todavía no entiende

"Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. No me ofende fácilmente y soy bastante independiente. Puede que no vea en el sentido habitual, ¡pero puedo ver de manera diferente a ti!

Susie agarra su mano y firma en ella.

"Somos lo mismo, en cierto modo. Soy sordo pero uso audífonos y ¡ciertamente ayudan!

Diego se ríe

"Lo siento mucho, pero no sé mucho lenguaje de señas".

Susie frunce el ceño juguetonamente

"Solo soy El Ciego Diego!"

Los ojos de Fenton, Huey, Gosalyn, Webby y Susie se abrieron con incredulidad.

"¿Quién te llama así?"

Diego sonríe como si no fuera gran cosa porque realmente no lo es

"¡Lo hago! Solo para probar a las personas. Es fácil saber cómo son en función de su reacción. ¡Ahora estoy interesado en saber más sobre ti! ¿Puedo sentarme?"

"¡Por supuesto! Mi nombre es Fenton y me casé con Della, la madre de Huey Dewey y Louie. Así que ahora soy su padrastro. Y tuvimos una hija juntos, Susie. Como ya sabes, estamos aquí para el cumpleaños número 15 de Gosalyn. y ella cantó maravillosamente!

"¡Dices eso como si fuera una sorpresa, Fenton! De todos ustedes, probablemente soy el mejor cantante aquí".

¡Cuando se trataba de controlar su ego, Gosalyn era a veces peor que Dewey! Sin embargo, no es realmente su culpa. Ella tiene un padre egoísta que la crió solo, la mayoría de las veces de todos modos. Eso ciertamente no es algo que ella y Susie tengan en común. El padre de Susie está casado y definitivamente no es egoísta. Siguen comiendo su pizza mientras Diego habla. Huey le pregunta a Diego si nació ciego, porque Susie nació sorda.

"No, pude ver hasta que tenía ocho años. Tenía retinoblastoma, básicamente cáncer de globo ocular.  
La quimioterapia fue horrible y espero no tener que volver a hacerlo. ¡La mayoría de la gente piensa que se supone que la quimioterapia mata solo las células cancerosas, pero lentamente las mata a todas! Sé que puede ser una tontería, pero realmente desearía poder ver el cielo nocturno nuevamente. ¡Lo fue y sé que todavía es tan hermoso! "


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras Gosalyn fue al baño, Diego habló con la familia del pato sobre lo que habían planeado hacer para su gran día. ¡Y solo dijeron que iban a explorar la isla!

Diego sugirió que fueran a la playa y al santuario de tortugas. Es una caminata muy larga, por lo que deben tomar los carritos de golf. ¡Fenton y Gandra pensaron que sonaba como una gran idea!

Y tan pronto como salieron de la pizzería, se encontraron con Kida y Terry. Fenton estaba feliz de verlos, pero todavía un poco extraño.

"¡¿EL INFIERNO ESTÁS HACIENDO DOS AQUÍ ?!"

Terrell se ríe a carcajadas

"¡No es realmente la reacción que esperábamos, pero mucho mejor! ¡Amigo, Scrooge quería que te sorprendiéramos!"

Fenton se golpea la frente  
mientras Gandra abraza a Kida. ¿Por eso se fueron Scrooge, Della y Launchpad? Tal vez debería llamar al viejo más tarde y preguntar.

"¡Es tan bueno verlos a los dos otra vez! Estábamos en camino de comprar un atuendo de cumpleaños para Gosalyn. ¡Por eso vinimos hoy! ¡Y nos quedaremos una semana entera!"

¡Gosalyn conocía a Kida porque Kida había sido su instructora de baile durante mucho tiempo y estaban cerca! Terrell le hace señas a Susie.

"¡Oye cosas cortas! ¿Estás disfrutando tu tiempo aquí? ¿O tu padre te está haciendo aburrido?"

Terrell mira a Fenton con una sonrisa arrogante. Susie vuelve a firmar.

"¡Claro que sí, tío Terry! ¡Y es solo el primer día! ¡Vamos todos a ver las tiendas!"

¡Miran a su alrededor hasta que Gosalyn descubre el atuendo perfecto! ¡Es como un traje de vaquera y es de color rosa oscuro! ¡Completo con una diadema y botas!

"Sí, definitivamente ese!"

Kida sonríe a Gosalyn

"¡Déjame comprarlo para ti!"

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo hacerlo yo mismo con el dinero que Scrooge me dejó".

"¡Puedes gastar el tuyo en algo mejor!"

"Supongo que sí"

Todos siguen mirando a su alrededor y Dewey juega con algunos lindos juguetes. Huey encuentra algunas piedras interesantes con inscripciones en español.

Debido a una Radio cercana que tocaba Bidi Bidi Bom Bom de Selena, Gosalyn le pidió a Fenton que bailara con ella. Hicieron la Cumbia y pronto, ¡los otros niños querían aprender! Huey se sintió un poco triste porque solo podía mirar.

Pero Gosalyn bailó con él de todos modos.  
Gandra se echó a reír, bailando con Terry.

"¡Eso estuvo muy bien!" (Exp. Irlandés)

¡El trueno comenzó a rugir y la lluvia caía con fuerza! Fenton se hizo cargo, como lo haría cualquier padrastro. Agarró a Susie, Gandra empujó la silla de Huey y el resto de los niños comenzaron a correr de regreso al departamento.

Desafortunadamente, estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte y no tenían paraguas ni impermeables. Decidieron esperar en un cercano 7-11.

Había pasado una hora y no había posibilidad de que la lluvia se detuviera esa noche. Fenton decide llamar a su esposa para tener una idea para superar la lluvia. Pero primero, compra sombrillas.

"¡Muy bien, bebé! ¿Estás listo?"

Della estornuda

"Si"

"¿Estás enfermo?"

"¡Seguro que no! ¡O no puedo volver!"

"¡Vamos Gandra! ¡Vamos niños!"

Salen del 7/11

"Está bien, ¡comienza Huey!"

"¡Holla! ¡Buena chica que salió mal, toma 3 medidas!"

🎶¡Tienes mi corazón y no estamos tan separados! Tal vez en revistas, ¡pero seguirás siendo mi estrella! Bebé porque en la oscuridad, no puedes ver autos brillantes. ¡Y ahí es cuando me necesitarás allí! Contigo, siempre compartiré! Porque yo soy ... 🎶

🎵 ¡Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia, solo cantando bajo la lluvia! ¡Qué sentimiento tan glorioso, estoy feliz de nuevo! Estoy mirando esas nubes, tan altas en el cielo y estoy cantando Just Singing in the Rain🎵

🎶Puedes pararte debajo de mi paraguas (Ella Ella eh eh eh) debajo de mi paraguas Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh🎶

🎶 Estas cosas elegantes, nunca se interpondrán, ¡eres parte de mi entidad aquí para Infinity! Cuando la guerra haya tomado su parte, cuando el mundo haya repartido sus cartas, si la mano es dura, ¡juntos repararemos tu corazón! Porque yo soy ... 🎶

🎵 ¡Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia, solo cantando bajo la lluvia! ¡Qué sentimiento tan glorioso, estoy feliz de nuevo! Estoy mirando esas nubes, tan altas en el cielo y estoy cantando Just Singing in the Rain🎵

🎶Puedes pararte debajo de mi paraguas (Ella Ella eh eh eh) debajo de mi paraguas Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh🎶

"¡Estoy mirando esas nubes, tan altas en el cielo y estoy cantando Just Singing in the Rain!"

¡Está lloviendo, lloviendo! Ooh está lloviendo lloviendo! Bebé ven aquí a mí! Ven aqui a mi! Está lloviendo lloviendo! Ooh está lloviendo lloviendo! Bebé ven aquí a mí! ¡Ven aquí a mí! 🎶🎵

🎵 ¡Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia, solo cantando bajo la lluvia! ¡Qué sentimiento tan glorioso, estoy feliz de nuevo! Estoy mirando esas nubes, tan altas en el cielo y estoy cantando Just Singing in the Rain🎵

🎼 ¡Mi paraguas! ¡Mi paraguas! ¡Mi paraguas! Mi paraguas 🎼


	12. Chapter 12

Todo el grupo estaba completamente empapado por cantar y bailar bajo la lluvia. ¡Pero lo que importa es que se divirtieron!

Ninguno de ellos contraería resfriados ni nada, con suerte. Kida había llamado a Fenton para verificar si él, Gandra y los niños estaban bien.

"No te preocupas, hermanita. Todos estamos bien. ¿Podemos vernos mañana? ¿Capricci Pizzeria a las 9 am? ¡Y por favor no dejes que Terry duerma! ¡La mayoría de las veces, eres el más responsable!"

"Vamos, sabes que no es tan indefenso. ¡Excepto cuando se trata de Jes! De todos modos, ¡buenas noches, nos vemos mañana!"

Ambos cuelgan y Fenton intenta llamar la atención de los niños. ¡No puede hacer que se callen, así que Susie vuelve a silbar fuerte!

"¡Gracias, cariño! Ok, muchachos, tenemos que prepararnos para la cama pronto y- Dewey, ¿estás bien?

Dewey estornuda

"¡Todos estábamos bailando bajo la lluvia! ¡Así que no, no creo que esté bien! Necesito un poco de sopa. Mañana quiero ir al Aroma Cafe en lugar de a la pizzería. Solo hágales saber y nos pueden encontrar. allí."

Fenton saluda a Dewey

"Como decía niños, es casi la hora de acostarse, pero primero deben secarse y ponerse sus pijamas".

Fenton saca un equipaje enorme, sosteniendo la ropa para los trillizos y Susie. A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero Susie siempre pensó que era algo extraño cuando tenía que envejecer más rápido que nadie y sus padres tenían que comprar ropa nueva con bastante frecuencia.

Se sintió un poco agobiada por eso. ¡Pero ella no quería dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino!

Ella no eligió esto!

Las otras chicas y Gandra sacan su propio equipaje y van al baño a cambiarse. Webby fue el primero en cambiar en los puestos.

Llevaba su elegante camisón de Inglaterra y sus zapatillas de conejito. Lena llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos.

Gosalyn se puso su camisón de color púrpura oscuro que combinaba con la capa de su padre. Y susie  
usaba su mono Hello Kitty.

Mientras compraba antes, Gandra compró su mono de unicornio. Gosalyn lo pensó y decidió compartir una cosa más con todos sus amigos antes de acostarse.

"¿Les gustaría escuchar la canción que canté anteriormente en inglés? El título es See a little light. Y voy a buscar mi guitarra".

Webby sonrió gentilmente

"¿Estás seguro, Gos? Te ves bastante cansado".

"¡Absolutamente! ¡Esta es mi última canción para ti esta noche!"

Ella juega hasta que todos estén dormidos


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente 7:45 am

Gosalyn se despierta, sintiéndose renovado y listo para comenzar el día. Ella se prepara, va a la cama de Webby y la despierta en silencio.

🎶Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David🎶

Webby bosteza

🎶Hoy por ser la dia mia, estoy cantando aqui🎶

Webby se frota los ojos

"¡Todavía no es el momento, Gos! ¡Déjame dormir!"

"¡Vamos! ¡Se supone que nos reuniremos con Terry y Kida en una hora! ¡Tendrás que darte prisa porque debemos despertar a los demás!

La boca de Webby se ensancha

"¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?"

Gosalyn no estaba segura de lo que quería decir

"Oh, ¿no te gusta? ¡Quería probar un nuevo look y solo usaba algunos rizadores para el cabello!

Webby sonríe

"¡Es absolutamente hermoso! Deberías mantenerlo así"

Gosalyn se alegró de que usara esos rulos tontos

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra oírlo!

Ambos van a la cama de Lena

🎶Despierta Lena despierta🎶

"¡Oh, sé que no me estás diciendo que me levante! Ve a molestar a los chicos, ¿por qué no cha?"

Gosalyn y Webby suspiran y la sacan de la cama

"¿Olvidaste lo que es hoy?"

"¡No es una oportunidad! ¡Pero necesito dormir!"

"¿No volverías a pensar eso para el pudín de semillas de chía? ¡Nos está esperando en el Aroma Cafe!"

Lena no pudo contener su emoción, cambia rápidamente y todos despiertan suavemente a Susie, ¡a quien no le importaría asustar a sus hermanos!

¡Van a la habitación de los niños y Susie hace su famoso chillido! ¡Los chicos se asustan porque simplemente no pueden acostumbrarse! Dewey, siendo su habitual Joker, le indica que lo haga mejor.

"¿Qué demonios, Sue? ¡Es como si no te estuvieras esforzando lo suficiente como para hacernos sangrar los oídos!"

Louie tira su almohada a Dewey

Huey parece disgustado

"¿A qué le debemos este rudo despertar, damas? ¡Se supone que Susie no debe sorprendernos así! ¡Ella lo sabe mejor! ¡Cómo te atreves a envenenar su mente!"

Gosalyn abofetea a Huey

"¡Lo hizo todo sola! ¡Ninguno de nosotros la animó! De todos modos, vístete para que podamos salir a ver a tu tía y tío".

Dewey se ríe

"¡Feliz 15 cumpleaños Gozzy!"

"Gracias, Dewdrop. Vamos a la playa hoy, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Justo después del café! ¡Y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja! ¡Eso es para todos ustedes!"

Louie sonríe

"¡Nadie en su sano juicio se quejaría de ir a la playa! ¡Especialmente cuando están en una hermosa isla!

Él mira más allá de Lena

"Ya saben, si no fuera mi cumpleaños, ¡definitivamente me iría de aquí sin ustedes y exploraría la mierda de MI Isla!"

Webby y Dewey se ríen

Huey se cruza de brazos

"Sea como fuere, ¡todavía necesitamos a los adultos!"

"¡No te asustes, Sherlock! ¡Despiertas a tu papá y atraparemos a Gandra!"


	14. Chapter 14

El café Aroma 9:15 a.m.

Fenton tenía curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando con sus medios hermanos. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó con tus trabajos? ¡Espero que no te despidan!

Kida fue la primera en responder "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Soy una gran maestra! ¡Me dejaron tomar la semana libre! ¡Lo mismo con Terry!"

Terrell habla "¡Realmente sentí que necesitaba un descanso del entrenamiento ya que Jess todavía está en Inglaterra y esta fue la oportunidad perfecta! ¡De ninguna manera íbamos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo! ¡Es lo que papá quería! Y queremos ¡eso también!

Fenton les sonríe

"Hola Gozzy, ¿Diego no dijo que nos vería más tarde en la playa?" "¡Sí, claro que sí! ¡Quiere que nos encontremos con él justo al lado del estacionamiento! ¡Así que come tus panqueques Dewdrop! ¡Y podemos salir en un momento!

Lena estaba experimentando otro foodgasm

"¡No puedo manejar este budín! ¡Es demasiado bueno! ¡Tengo ganas de llorar!"

Los niños se ríen de Gandra, toma una servilleta y limpia las lágrimas de Lena.

Louie le sonríe a Lena.

Huey realmente estaba disfrutando su burrito de desayuno y escuchando a Gosalyn explicar a qué lugar de la isla deberían ir. "¡Punta Sur es definitivamente el sendero más desafiante! ¡Un resbalón y podrías morir! ¡Pero no tuve la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo!"

¡Quizás esto podría ayudarlo con su miedo a las alturas!

Gandra no estaba segura de eso porque llevaba tacones.

Webby y Dewey estaban listos para cualquier cosa, mientras Lena casi se ahoga con su budín.

Susie se preguntó cuándo volvería el resto de su familia. Porque honestamente, ¡ella no quería estar allí sin ellos! Ella mira a su padre con una cara extraña y él sabe exactamente lo que está pensando.

Él le hace señas. "¡Volverán pronto, mija! No sé por qué se fueron en primer lugar, pero no es como si nos hubieran abandonado.

Todavía no podía sacudirse la sensación de que algo importante estaba sucediendo, pero se comió sus panqueques de todos modos.

"¡Tal vez es hora de que les enseñe una canción diferente y más optimista en español! ¡Antes de acostarme anoche, saqué mi cuaderno e hice una partitura para todos ustedes! ¡Echen un vistazo!"

Ella les entrega cada una de las partituras y Fenton la mira con orgullo.

"¿Por tu amor? ¡No la conozco, chamaca!" 😅

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero la puedes aprender! ¡Esta bien facil! ¡Y hay otra canción en la parte de atrás!"

Fenton da vuelta la partitura

"¿Sacame a bailar? ¿Y aquí dice que quieres que toque el acordeón? ¡Suena divertido pero no había tocado el acordeón desde que era un niño! ¡Porque no es un instrumento fácil!

"¿Por qué no volver a intentarlo? ¡Ya eres un superhéroe / científico y estás casado con un medio robot!"

Susie frunce el ceño

Huey contuvo la risa. Él sabe que Gosalyn no significa ningún daño, pero no estaba seguro de si eso fue un estímulo o un insulto.

"¿Cuántas veces necesitamos decirlo? ¡Nuestra madre no es un robot! ¡Por favor, deja de llamarla así! ¡Así que tiene una pata metálica y puede electrocutar cualquier cosa! ¡Eso es porque la experimentaron cuando faltaba! Además, sigue ¡cuando hables sobre los trabajos de nuestro padre! ¡Solo podemos esperar que nadie te escuche! "

Gosalyn se ríe "El inglés no es tan común cuando en México. ¡Creo que estaremos bien! De todos modos, ¿nos vamos?"

Dewey lanza sus puños al aire "¡A LA PLAYA!"


	15. Chapter 15

Playa Norte 11:00 am

La familia llegó a la playa y había una gran multitud de personas a su alrededor. La claustrofobia de Lena entró en vigor.

"¡SHEESH! ¡¿Por qué el lugar está tan lleno ?! ¿Hay alguien famoso que viene o algo así? ¡No quiero ser aplastado!"

Huey puso los ojos en blanco y sarcásticamente dice

"¡Oh no! ¡Qué pesadilla!"

Lena le levanta una ceja

Imagina todo tipo de ruidos extraños estáticos y locos sonando en tus oídos. Eso es exactamente lo que Susie estaba escuchando cuando encendió sus audífonos por un minuto, pero los sacó de inmediato porque no podía soportarlo.

En cambio, ¡solo esperó hasta que la multitud se callara para volver a ponerse! ¡Afortunadamente, Diego se reunió con ellos y le dijo a Gosalyn que la había registrado para cantar de inmediato! Los otros lo tomaron como una broma y se echaron a reír, pero Diego permaneció en silencio.

Gosalyn abrió mucho los ojos y chilló. Dewey trata de disuadirla.

"Mira, sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero tal vez no sea la mejor idea. Diego, sé que quieres decir bien, ¿pero estas loco? ¡Sé que Gosalyn y ella a veces se asustan frente a extraños! ¡Lo cual es un poco extraño porque ella estaba en Little Big Shots! "

Gosalyn se ríe de sí misma

"¡Seguro que no ayer! ¡Vamos a subir allí, ustedes!"

Caminan hacia el escenario y Gosalyn se presenta a sí misma y a sus amigos. ¡Deciden tocar las dos canciones que ella quería!

Una chica con reflejos rubios vestida con un traje azul sale del auto de su familia para tomar un poco de aire y camina hacia el escenario. ¡Mira a la cumpleañera y se sorprende de su mente!

¡Se ven exactamente iguales! Ella se pone celosa de lo bien que Gosalyn podía cantar y eso de alguna manera hizo que Gosalyn perdiera el equilibrio por un breve segundo. La extraña niña vuelve corriendo a su auto cuando el perro de Diego, Mantequilla, la persigue.

Fenton y Gandra siguen al perro y se disculpan con la chica que les dio la espalda. No vieron su rostro, así que simplemente llevaron al perro de regreso a los demás. La niña le indica a su chofer Damien que siga los carros de golf desde la distancia una vez que comiencen a regresar a casa.

Cuando los demás fueron al departamento, Gosalyn decidió caminar un rato con Diego, quien le preguntó si se sentía mejor. Lo estaba, pero luego ve un auto negro y comienza a sentirse incómoda nuevamente. Esta vez, su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando y no ayudó cuando el auto se abrió con la extraña niña saliendo.

Gosalyn quedó absolutamente atónita cuando vio quién caminaba hacia ella y Diego. Diego comenzaba a asustarse.

"¿Qué pasa, Gosalyn? ¿Porque no me estas hablando? Contestame por favor, Gosalyn !!"

Gosalyn fue incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la extraña apariencia que se encontraba justo frente a ella. Estaba jadeando por aire.

"¿Quien eres?"

La pareja se quita las gafas y dice lo mismo con más severidad.

"Quien eres TU?"

Finalmente, Gosalyn se desmaya y Diego se preocupa cuando la escucha golpear el suelo. La pareja intenta ayudar pero corre de regreso a su auto cuando Diego grita pidiendo ayuda.

La familia se apresura y Fenton lleva a Gosalyn de regreso al interior. Mantequilla comienza a ladrar y Diego se pregunta por qué. ¿Qué vio ella?

Fenton y los muchachos le preguntan a Diego en la cocina qué escuchó. Diego dijo que era un poco raro porque solo escuchó a Gosalyn como si estuviera hablando con alguien más. Y hasta donde él sabía, ¡nadie más estaba allí con ellos! ¿¿Que esta pasando??

Cuando Gosalyn se despertó, ella estaba en su cama. Webby, Lena Gandra y Susie la observaban en silencio. Susie le hace señas.

"Diego dijo que no entendía por qué colapsaste. ¿Puedes darnos una pista? ¿Algo te molestó?"

¡Y eso, desafortunadamente, es cuando Gosalyn comenzó a sonar loco!

"¡¡¡Apuesto a que eres dulce, ¡algo me molestó! ¡¡¡Alguien por ahí está usando mi cara de mierda !! Y quiero saber quiénes son !!!

Fenton entra con una jarra de té helado justo cuando Gandra hablaba de la posibilidad de que fuera un doppelganger.

"¡Alguien me dijo una vez que hay al menos 7 para cada uno de nosotros! ¡No deberías tener miedo! No creo que ella haya querido hacerte daño. ¡Si vuelve a aparecer, solo habla con ella! ¡Conócela! ¡Quién! sabe? Ella podría ser tu nueva mejor amiga! "

Gosalyn se encoge ante la idea

"¡Aunque podría ser demasiado extraño! ¡Te lo digo, ella se parecía a mí perfectamente! ¡Llevaba algo completamente diferente pero aún así! ¡Realmente espero que no piensen que estoy inventando esto!"

Webby sonríe ligeramente

"¡Toma los trillizos, por ejemplo! ¡No sabían quién era su madre durante 10 años! ¡Y aun así resultaron geniales! (Tal vez no Louie) Pero de todos modos, no estoy diciendo que esta persona podría estar relacionada contigo, solo que tal vez ustedes dos deberían conocerse! Como ya dijo Gandra, ¡podrían llevarse muy bien! "

Lena lo toma desde allí

"¡Tampoco conozco a mi familia real! ¡Pero por eso, estoy aquí ahora con todos ustedes y no podría estar más agradecida por mi nueva mamá!"

Gosalyn sonríe pero todavía se siente mareado.  
Ella se recuesta para otra siesta. Ella duerme unas horas.


	16. Chapter 16

El mismo día a las 4 p.m.

Susie estaba enseñando Webby, Lena, sus hermanos y el lenguaje de señas para adultos. Recuerde, la mayoría de ellos ya sabían mucho, ¡pero un repaso no hace daño!

¡Diego había regresado a su pizzería / hogar porque estaba muy ocupado! ¡A veces trabajaba en la caja registradora tomando pedidos! ¡Y realmente lo disfrutó!

Llamaron a la puerta y Fenton fue a responder. No esperaban que pasara nadie, pero tan pronto como abrió la puerta, lo abrazó y lo besaron en todo el rostro y finalmente en la boca.

¡Della, Scrooge y Launchpad habían regresado! ¡Pero esta vez, Gyro vino con ellos! Cuando se completaron las pruebas y estaban seguros de regresar, Scrooge decidió que Gyro tenía que unirse a ellos. ¡No solo para probar a los demás, sino también para pasar tiempo con Gandra y Lena!

Della abraza fuertemente a su esposo y le susurra al oído

"¿Cómo está mi guapo científico? ¡Estás totalmente de enhorabuena esta noche;)!"

Fenton se sonroja y la besa apasionadamente.

"¡¿Te importaría explicar por qué te fuiste ?!"

Scrooge interrumpe

"¡No deberías preocuparte por eso, muchacho! Estamos de vuelta y eso es lo más importante. Ahora, ¿cómo está mi pequeño estornino?"

"¡Ella está enseñando una clase de ASL para los demás en la cocina! ¡Dr. Gearloose, er, quiero decir, Gyro! ¡Es bueno verlo! ¿Pero necesita mi ayuda con algo, señor?"

Gyro lo mira

"No ahora, pasante. Solo deseo ver a mi pareja. Disculpe".

Gyro se aleja y Fenton le extiende el brazo a su esposa.

"¿Te acompaño a los niños, mi amor?"

Ella le sonríe y ellos lo hacen.

¡Susie estaba muy orgullosa del progreso de sus hermanos! ¡Ciertamente habían estado estudiando mucho español y ASL!  
Gandra no soltaría a Gyro de su abrazo gigante de oso. ¡Y no le importó en absoluto! Sintió tal consuelo con ella.

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta. ¡Launchpad fue a responder y fueron TJ y Kida! ¡Corren hacia Della y la aprietan fuerte!

"¡Estoy tan contenta de verlos a los dos otra vez! ¡Los extrañé como locos!"

"Bueno, ¡estamos aquí ahora mismo porque queríamos que todos ustedes vinieran con nosotros a Copacabana!"

Fenton se volvió ante esto

"¿¡¿Estás bromeando?!? ¿Entonces no lo cerraron todavía?!? ¿Él todavía está allí?!?!"

Kida sonríe orgullosamente

"Sí, ¡MI HOMBRE tomó posesión cuando su padre falleció!"

Gyro parece preocupado y le dice a Scrooge

"Eso podría ser arriesgado"

Susie mira a Gyro y le hace señas

"¿Por qué sería arriesgado, Dr. Gearloose?"

Scrooge interrumpe nuevamente

"No te preocupes, cariño. El Dr. Gearloose está diciendo tonterías".

Susie firma a sus padres, tío Terry y tía Kida

"Tal vez no deberíamos ir, Gruncle Scrooge está actuando extraño".

Parece que Della quiere golpear a Gyro nuevamente por mencionarlo

"No es nada, Susie. Él y Gyro están haciendo un escándalo sin ninguna razón".

¿¿Eran ellos?? ¡Porque no mencionaron por qué se fueron en primer lugar! ¡Tarde o temprano, tienen que aclararse!

Susie levanta una ceja y firma

"Si tú lo dices, mamá. ¿Deberíamos ir a prepararnos?"

Fenton sonríe cuando recuerda el vestido rosa que le compró a su esposa

"¡Eso me recuerda! Bebé, ¿recuerdas ese vestido que querías en Santee Alley? ¡Resulta que tenían exactamente el mismo aquí! ¡Así que te lo compré! ¡Está esperando en nuestra habitación!"

¡Ella le agarra la cabeza y le planta otra dura!

"¡Muy bien, niños! ¡Es hora de vestirse para bailar! ¡Tienes una hora! ¡Vete!"

Una hora después a las 5:30 p.m.

Fenton mira a su esposa salir con su hermoso vestido y comienza a llorar feliz

"USTED ES TAN ÚNICAMENTE HERMOSO, ¡PUEDO MORIR FELIZ EN SUS BRAZOS!

Ella se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado

"¡Y tú eres mi distinguido caballero, Fenny! ¡Vamos a ver a los demás!"

¡La lleva fuera de su habitación para encontrar a los niños con sus mejores trajes de baile! Dewey estaba discutiendo con Louie sobre no asumir suficientes responsabilidades entre hermanos.

"¡No fue fácil cambiar a Huey solo! ¿Sabes cuánto pesa nuestro hermano? ¡Si pierdo el equilibrio, podría aplastarme como un flapjack!"

Huey gruñe, claramente molesto

"¡Me estás haciendo sonar como si estuviera completamente indefenso! ¡Déjame decirte algo, no lo soy! ¡Muchas personas con discapacidad aún pueden ser independientes! ¿Pueden mis hermanos ser un poco más empáticos conmigo y con nuestro ¿Hermana? Te diré algo más, ¡SIEMPRE importaremos! ¡Si no estuviera atrapada en esta silla, ooh! ¡Si Susie pudiera escucharte perfectamente todo el tiempo, definitivamente te golpearía sangrientamente! "

Cuando los niños ven a su madre, les preocupa un poco que ella esté mostrando demasiada piel. Susie piensa que es un vestido hermoso y las otras chicas se sienten intimidadas.

Por mucho que Fenton trató de evitar que llegara, ¡su esposa estaba demasiado caliente y no podía soportarlo más! Volvió a su habitación para ocultar el hecho de que se orinó los pantalones, ¡especialmente de los niños!

Ella lo sigue y se ríe cuando ve su pequeña situación. No aprecia que se rían de él, pero adora ver su hermosa sonrisa. Se cambia los pantalones en el baño.

"Cariño, si esto sucede de nuevo, voy a necesitar cambiar. ¡No quiero eso y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco quieres eso!"

La mira con una sonrisa tonta

"Vamos ahora. ¡Vamos en camino!"


	17. Chapter 17

Los adultos y adolescentes estaban parados afuera del Copacabana, esperando en la fila.  
Della tenía un poco de curiosidad por descubrir quién era el misterioso dueño.

"Entonces, ¿quién es este tipo? Si realmente está saliendo con tu hermana, ¿no deberías preocuparte de que sea dueño de un club?"

Fenton se ríe

"¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Confía en mí, cuando lo veas, lo sabrás! ¡Kida confía en él con su vida! ¡Es un gran tipo! ¡También confío en él, querida! No tienes que preocuparte".

Mientras esperaban en la fila, Lena les estaba enseñando a los otros adolescentes un baile complicado para pasar el tiempo. ¡Gandra estaba atacando a Gyro con amor! Y Kida estaba practicando defensa personal con Terrell.

Cuando entraron, TJ subió rápidamente al escenario y habló por el micrófono.

(La banda comienza a tocar Copacabana)

"¡Estamos aquí ahora, Red! ¿Quieres venir y unirte a mí?"

TJ comienza a cantar la primera parte de Copacabana

¡Fenton y Della bailan la samba!

Webby hace una cara extraña

"¿El nombre del jefe es rojo?"

Kida se ríe

"Por supuesto que no, eso es solo un apodo. Todos lo conocieron antes, hace unos años ya".

¡Un gallo rojo sube al escenario para cantar la segunda parte!

PANCHITO?!?!

Louie se ríe

"¿De verdad es una sorpresa? ¡José toca la trompeta principal, por el amor de Dios! ¡Está rodeado de idiotas aquí!"

¡Susie firma exactamente y mira a Panchito con entusiasmo! Ella ha estado enamorada de él por un tiempo. Desde que su papá le mostró fotos de ellos, cuando eran niños también.

Tan pronto como Della vio a Panchito en el escenario con Terry, perdió el equilibrio. Casi se lastima el tobillo pero su esposo la atrapa.

"¿Tu hermana está saliendo con mi ex novio? ¡Realmente no sé cómo sentirme por eso!"

Fenton se ríe torpemente, un poco herido, pero no lo demuestra.

"¿Estás diciendo que todavía te sientes atado a él, querida? Él es mi mejor amigo y tú eres mi esposa ...

Della toma sus manos y las besa.

"Por favor, no malinterpreten esto. ¡Siempre serán el único hombre para mí! Estoy un poco molesto, eso es todo".

Él sonríe y Della sonríe

"¿Puedo preguntarte ... cómo fue salir con él? ¿Cómo te hizo sentir?"

Ella se cruza de brazos, tratando de recordar las veces que compartió con su llama de la universidad.

"En pocas palabras, ¡me recordó a ti! Y cómo solías tratarme cuando éramos niños. Cuando mis amigos me hicieron aprender ese baile tonto durante la universidad, no me sorprendí demasiado cuando descubrí que era por un instante ¡Pero me sorprendió descubrir que era él cuando me cantó! ¡Espera, ya lo sabes! ¡Viste esa grabación que hizo Donald! "

Sonríe y ríe

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Y estoy tan contenta de que lo haya hecho! ¡Fue realmente lindo! Solo desearía haberte encontrado antes".

Della agarra su cabeza y la besa suavemente

"Como me encontraste, hicimos a Susie juntas, mi caballero. Y no cambiaría eso por nada".

Acaricia su mejilla

"¡Oye! Hablando de Susie, ¿dónde está ella?"

Miran alrededor del club oscuro juntos, pero parece que no pueden verla.  
No se dieron cuenta de que ella había caminado hacia el escenario. Ella habló con Panchito, que estaba agachado para escucharla con claridad.

Ahora recuerde, a ella no le gusta hablar porque no puede escucharse bien. Pero ella quiere probar algo que no había probado en mucho tiempo.

Panchito y Terry bajan del escenario para dejarla hacer lo suyo.  
Louie saca su iPhone, esperando lo mejor, y Dewey sube al escenario y toca su teclado

Ella comienza a cantar ...

No estaba celosa antes de conocernos. Ahora, cada mujer que veo es una amenaza potencial. Y soy posesivo, no es agradable. Me escuchaste decir que bromear era mi única especia. Bueno, ahora no es cierto ¡Oh! Ahora todo es nuevo, ¡Oh! Y todo lo que aprendí, me ha convertido, ¡te lo ruego, cariño! ¡Oh!

Della se siente orgullosa y avergonzada porque sigue preguntándose por qué Susie eligió cantar esa canción en particular.

Go ¡No pierdas tu emoción, pon todo tu amor en mí! ¡No vayas a compartir tu devoción! ¡Pon todo tu amor en mí! 🎶

Fenton estaba sollozando ligeramente. No podía imaginar lo increíble que sonaría su pequeño girasol. Cuando termina, casi se cae hacia atrás, pero se estabiliza con sus muletas.

¡Panchito hace su grito gratificante y se aplauden!

¡Huey estaba tan orgulloso que gritó!

"¡¡¡ESA ES MI HERMANA!!!"

Huey y Louie llevan un abrazo

Dewey abraza a Susie y salen juntas del escenario

¡Fenton levanta a Susie, la hace girar y la aprieta con fuerza! Él la vuelve a bajar y firma rápidamente!

"¡Cantaste hermosamente, cariño! ¡Pero si tu abuela estuviera en la isla, estaríamos en serios problemas si ocurriera algo cuando tropezaras! ¡Casi pensé en sacar el traje!

Della también la abraza y besa su frente, luego ella firma

"¡Creo que lo tomaré desde aquí, Sue! TJ, ¡ayúdame a levantarme!

TJ, Fenton y Della cantan Las caderas no mienten

Gandra y Kida le ruegan a Gyro que baile con ellos. Después de pensarlo bien, acepta pero solo si lo ayudan con su trabajo cuando los demás están dormidos.

Scrooge quiere que los demás sean examinados, pero no quiere asustarlos, por lo que Gyro pensó en pincharlos para obtener muestras de sangre mientras estaban inconscientes.

¡Están de acuerdo en ayudarlo y lo llevan a la pista de baile! ¡Termina bailando como un cierto nerd de comedia de los 90!


	18. Chapter 18

El viejo no fue a la discoteca. Estaba cansado del viaje de regreso y quería descansar. Gosalyn se despierta de su siesta y se pregunta por qué no había nadie más allí.

Ella escucha un golpe en la puerta y piensa que volvieron de algo, pero alguien más la esperaba. Cuando abrió la puerta, ¡encontró su aspecto similar usando una peluca! La única diferencia eran esas gafas y la mirada media.

"Hola, querida! Ya llegué para contactar mi plan en persona".

El doppelganger entra y Gosalyn cierra la puerta.

"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¡Puedes asustar a mis amigos si llega y nos miran juntas!"

El doble se ríe y responde de mala manera.

"Me llamo Rebecca y primero, quieria conocer tu casita. Quien mas esta aqui?"

Gosalyn estaba un poco asustada

"Nadie, ahorita. Pero no estoy segura. Entonces, te lo suplico, tienes que salir, antes que salen!"

Rebecca escucha a Gosalyn perfectamente, pero sube las escaleras, aterrorizándola.

"¿Son las personas que estaban actuando contigo aserato?"

¡Entonces la vio cantando en la fiesta en la playa! Gosalyn sonríe a Rebecca y responde con entusiasmo.

"Si! Son mis mejores amigos! Y estamos aqui para mi cumpleanos!"

Rebecca sonríe, sabiendo muy bien cómo responder

"¡Que padre! ¡Es mi cumpleanos también! ¿Qué son las jodidas dificultades de eso?"

Gosalyn no está segura de si debería comprar eso

"¿Cómo sé que no me estás mentiendo?"

Rebecca hace su mirada de chica mala

"No hay forma de lo que sé. Así que solo tendré que aceptar mi palabra".

Gosalyn pone los ojos en blanco, sonríe a su "gemelo" y piensa en una mejor pregunta para hacerle.

"Bueno, puedes hablar inglés, ¿no?"

Rebecca responde fuertemente

"¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¿Qué idiota no puede? ¡El inglés es fácil!"

Gosalyn intenta arrastrarla pero no puede estar sola. Scrooge comienza a revisar todas las habitaciones y Gosalyn se esconde porque a Rebecca no le importa menos sorprender a un hombre mayor.

Él aparece rápidamente solo para preguntar si ella está bien y dice que los demás deberían volver en una hora. Cuando se va, Rebecca le cuenta a Gosalyn sobre su infeliz vida con su rica madre.

Su padre falleció recientemente después de escuchar que Rebecca no era su hija. Ella había sido adoptada como un bebé.  
¡Y Gosalyn le cuenta cómo fue adoptada por un superhéroe real!

"¡Ay, no manches! Si tienes un padre, eso es genial! Pero no necesitas inventar una historia salvaje sobre él".

Gosalyn se golpea la cabeza

"¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Fui adoptada por Darkwing Duck a las 8! Y él me crió solo. Su novia Morgana es una gran influencia femenina cuando ella pasa. De todos modos, solía llamar hogar a esta isla. Pero no ¡mi hogar está en Calisota! Y estoy muy agradecido por haberme contactado durante mi estadía aquí, pero no puedo ayudarlo ".

Rebecca pone mala cara, luego abofetea a Gosalyn

"¡NO SABES LO QUE ES EL INFIERNO QUE ME HA PONDIDO! ¡ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO O ME QUEDO Y ME ENCONTRARÉ CON TUS AMIGOS MIENTRAS ESTÁS PERMANENTE JUSTO A TI! ¿Cuál será?"

Gosalyn inhaló y exhaló

"Bien, está bien. Parece que no me dejaste otra opción. ¿Qué necesito hacer?"

¡Parece que Rebecca está a punto de reír y vomita sarcasmo!

"¡Caramba, no lo sé! ¿Por qué me reuniría con un completo desconocido que resulta ser mi doble a las 7:12 p.m.?"

Gosalyn sonríe y ríe

"¡OH, vamos! ¡NO QUIERO CAMBIAR!

Rebecca no aceptaba un no por respuesta, por lo que amenazó a Gosalyn

"Bueno, si me quedo, puedo asustarle a tus amigitos! Es tu decisión! Y a mi no me importa!"

Rebecca se levanta, cruzando los brazos.

"El principal responsable es el padrastro de los trillizos, ¡para que lo sepas! ¡Y él también sabe qué, olvídalo! ¿Por qué confiar en ti? ¡Aparte del hecho de que somos totalmente idénticos, somos perfectas extrañas!

Rebecca comenzaba a tener sueño

"¡Está bien, no puedo hacer esto ahora!

Rebecca se va a casa


	19. Chapter 19

Discoteca Copacabana 7 p.m.

Panchito subió al escenario y habló por el micrófono.

"¡Creo que deberíamos hacer algunas canciones más antes de cerrar esta noche, chicas! ¿Con qué más nos pueden agradecer?"

¡Della, Gandra y Kida se acurrucan para discutir sus opciones, luego Della y Panchito salen del escenario para que Kida y Gandra puedan cantar su dueto!

(¡La banda comienza a tocar River Deep, Mountain High!)

Kida: Cuando era una niña, tenía una muñeca de trapo. ¡La única muñeca que alguna vez tendré!

Gandra: Ahora te amo como amaba a esa muñeca de trapo. ¡Pero solo ahora mi amor ha crecido!

Kida: ¡Se está haciendo más fuerte en todos los sentidos! ¡Y se hace más alto, día a día!

Ambos: Ooh, te amo mi oh mi! River Deep Mountain High, sí, sí, sí! Si te perdiera, ¿lloraría? ¡Oh, cómo te amo, bebé! ¡¡¡BEBÉ BEBÉ BEBÉ!!!

Kida: te amo bebe! ¡Como una flor ama la primavera!

Gandra: ¡Y te amo bebé! ¡Como a un Robin le encanta silbar!

Kida: ¡Y te amo bebé como un colegial ama su bolso!

Ambos: ¡Y te amo bebé River Deep Mountain High!

Kida: ¡Oh bebé!

Gandra: ¡Oh, Babehhh!

Kida: Whoaaa, bebé! Whoa SÍAAAHHH !!!

Ambos: Oooh te amo, mi oh mi! ¡Si! ¡Río profundo montaña Alta! ¡Si, si, si! Si te perdiera, ¿lloraría? ¡Oh, cómo te amo bebé! ¡¡¡¡Bebé bebé bebé!!!!

¡Gandra extiende su mano y Kida la abofetea! Panchito se apresura a regresar al escenario y nudillo los golpea a ambos. Kida lo besa en la mejilla y Susie los aplaude. Panchito camina hacia ella, se agacha y le hace señas.

"¿Te gusta a cantar, muñeca? Si quieres volver a intentarlo en cualquier momento, ¡avísame! ¡Tu deseo es mi orden! ¡Es mi trabajo como padrino ser mejor que tu padre!"

Él sonríe en broma a Kida mientras ella lo mira con incredulidad.

"Pero no, no estoy compitiendo con tu hermano. ¡El es mi compa! No te preocupas, Nena".

Kida lo sumerge, toma su sombrero para esconder sus caras y se besan rápidamente.

¡Susie firma que realmente le gusta verlos coquetear! Es muy lindo! ¡Especialmente porque Panchito la aprecia y el hecho de que ya habían estado saliendo durante algunos años! ¡Tía Kida parece estar completamente enamorada de él también!

Después de ver la actuación de su novia, ¡por supuesto que él también querría a los hermanos! Panchito empuja a Terry y Fenton al escenario para cantar también. No estaban realmente preparados, ¡pero luego TJ sugirió algo que solía cantar con su padre!

(La banda comienza a tocar una combinación de Hungry Like the Wolf / Rio)

Fenton: Oscuro en la ciudad, ¡la noche es un alambre! ¡Vapor en el metro, la Tierra es un fuego!

Ambos: dudududu dudududu dudududu dudududu!

TJ: Mujer, ¿me quieres? Dame una señal! ¡Y atrapa mi respiración cada vez más cerca!

Ambos: do do do-do-do-do do-do-do-do do-do-do-do

¡Se llama Río y baila en la arena! (TJ: ¡Huele como si sonara!)

Ambos: ¡Al igual que ese río girando, a través de una tierra polvorienta! (TJ: ¡Monta la línea!)

Ambos: ¡Y cuando ella brilla, ella realmente te muestra todo lo que puede! (TJ: ¡La boca está viva!)

Ambos: ¡Oh Río Río, baila a través del Río Grande!

Fenton: Hambriento como el lobo ... Hambriento como el lobo ... Hambriento como el lobo ... ¡No hagas ruido!

Ambos: su nombre es Rio, no necesita entenderlo (TJ: ¡Huele como sueno!)

Ambos: ¡Y podría encontrarla si parezco que puedo! (TJ: ¡Monta la línea!)

Ambos: ¡Oh, Río Río los oigo gritar por toda la tierra! (Fenton: ¡La boca está viva!)

Ambos: ¡Desde las montañas en el norte, hasta el Río Grande! (Fenton: ¡Quemando el suelo!)

Fenton: Ooooohhhh!

Ambos: ¡Se llama Río, no necesita entender! ¡Desde las montañas del norte hasta el río Bravo!

Los gritos resuenan en todo el club nocturno y algunas de las ventanas están rotas. Panchito se frustra, se golpea la cara y parece molesto por su ex novia.

"Eso no sucede a menudo ... Sé que no está aquí esta noche, pero ¿sería posible que Scrooge me ayudara a reemplazar esas ventanas? No gano tanto dinero con este club como solía hacerlo mi padre".

Della se pregunta a qué se refiere

"¡Por supuesto que conseguiré que ese viejo te ayude! Pero, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Pan? ¡Cuando salimos en la universidad, no me dijiste una vez que tu padre era dueño de un club nocturno! ¡Ahora que estás dentro! carga, no puedes hacer lo suficiente? "

Panchito se ríe ligeramente

"¡Mi padre definitivamente hizo que pareciera más fácil de lo que realmente es! No siempre puedo pagarles a mis empleados la cantidad correcta y puede ser o no mi lugar para preocuparme por cómo alimentan a sus familias, pero les dejo tomar todo lo que puedan ¡Necesito! No sería correcto de otra manera ".

Fenton palmea la espalda de Pan

Susie sonríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del gallo. Él la abraza y le pregunta si quiere intentar cantar nuevamente. ¡Ella lo piensa pero decide no forzar su suerte!

En cambio, ¡Huey le pide a Pan una oportunidad!

"¡Orale, cuate! ¿Qué canción quieres cantar?"

Huey susurra al oído de Panchito.

"Suena bien! Ey, chicos, preparanse!"

(La banda comienza a tocar Moves Like Jagger / Jumpin 'Jack flash)

Fenton, Launchpad, Louie, Dewey y Terrell se unen a Huey cantando y bailando en el fondo. Cuando terminan, ayudan a Panchito a cerrar el lugar para pasar la noche.


End file.
